


Mi Cielo

by TheCityLightShow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not S9 compliant, Set after S8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/pseuds/TheCityLightShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s decision to learn Spanish made absolutely no sense to anyone who knew Dean, but as no one in the Bunker had the heart to stop him, learn Spanish he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Cielo

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored doing my Spanish homework... Sue me. :P
> 
> If there are any mistakes in my Spanish, tell me, as I'm not very good. :P

     Dean’s decision to learn Spanish made absolutely no sense to anyone who knew Dean, but as no one in the Bunker had the heart to stop him, learn Spanish he did. Months had passed since he first started to learn when _it_ happened, and those months had gone a little like this – Dean learning new Spanish phrases, using them randomly, and then laughing when no one could understand what he was saying.

     Sam was irritated by it hugely, especially now that Kevin had left to find his mom and could no longer suffer alongside him, but Cas was just glad to see Dean smiling again. He still didn’t know what ‘cielo’ meant though… If Dean’s tone was anything to go by, it was probably an insult.

     It wasn’t until mid-February – Cas couldn’t remember the date, he lost track so easily – that Dean finally said something one of them knew. Cas thought the whole thing was rather unfair, Sam knowing what Dean had said to him, when he didn’t. It had been over dinner, Sam had called him out on it, and Dean had left like he was running away. Cas had returned to his room, confusedly running over the night in his head.

 

-

 

     They has been sat around the table, eating the apple pie that Dean had made earlier in the day. Cas and Sam, with some help from Dean, had spent the majority of the day organising the bunker after their most recent case in southern Alabama, concerning the disappearance of the only daughter of a respectable Spanish family, and were now savouring the moment to just _pause_.

     Dean had looked up from his own slice of pie with a contented smile on his face, glanced at Sam for a moment, before directing his gaze onto Cas.

     “Good?” he had asked, the question directed at Cas.

     “Oh yeah,” Cas had spoken with his mouth full and a grin on his face, earning an amused sigh from Sam. “It’s really good.”

     Dean had laughed then, a low chuckle, and muttered ‘Te quiero, Cas…’ under his breath with a small, almost adorable smile.

     It was at this point that Sam – who had been watching the exchange with his usual knowing smile – had let his jaw drop in shock. Cas had assumed at the time that Dean must’ve finally overstepped some line in his insults; Sam had looked some up just in case, after all. What Cas hadn’t considered was what Sam had said next…

     “You haven’t been insulting us at all, have you?” Sam asked after a second’s pause, in which the room seemed to take a breath and hold it. Dean didn’t look at him, instead taking another mouthful of pie. “Dean, I know what that means.”

     Dean froze. Cas frowned at him. “Dean…?” he asked carefully. Dean quickly gulped down his mouthful of pie and stood up abruptly, mumbled something about them being out of milk and left. That had been three hours ago.

 

-

 

     The bang of the bunker door slamming shut and someone – Dean, it must be Dean, Cas would know his steps anywhere – coming down the stairs, brought Cas out of his memories. He tried to think where he had heard that phrase before; he had to know before he spoke to Dean…

     That was it. The Spanish man had said it to his wife. It was written on the cards in that shop – what occasion were they for…? ...Oh. Cas heard Dean’s bedroom door slam and he stood up.

     “Dean!” Cas shouted as he half-ran down the corridor and knocked on his door. “Dean!” There was still no reply. Cas stood in the corridor, rather annoyed and momentarily defeated. “Dean Winchester, open this door right now, or I swear-“

     “Alright, alright…” Dean consented and opened the door before Cas could finish his threat. Dean sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. Cas shut the door behind him and hesitated for a moment, before sitting next to Dean on the bed, completely ignoring the personal space rule. “So you worked it out, huh?”

     Cas just nodded. Dean sighed and sat up slightly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I don’t mind, Dean,” Cas eventually said. “I don’t mind at all.” Dean looked up at him, his eyes wide. “It’s just… I want to know.” Dean frowned. “You called me ‘cariño’…” Cas elaborated. Dean nodded.

     “It means dear or sweetheart.” He explained. Cas paused.

     “Huh… You also called me ‘cielo’…?”

     “That means heaven or angel.” Dean was mumbling now, his face red. Cas smiled.

      “And in Alabama, you introduced Sam as ‘hermano’ which I know means brother, but you introduced me as…?” Cas asked, and smiled, half-reassuringly, half-hopeful when Dean looked up at him with a ‘please-don’t-make-me-say-it’ face.

     “I introduced you as ‘mi marido’…” Dean turned so that he wasn’t facing Cas as much, and reached for his watch on the nightstand. “It means ‘my husband’. It’s why I had to show them my ring, and-“

     “-Why they called me ‘Winchester’ too.” Cas was grinning as he finished Dean’s sentence, but he stopped when he saw Dean’s face. “Dean…?” Cas gently put his hand on Dean’s shoulder but Dean shook his head slightly and Cas took it away.

     “I’m so sorry, Cas, I shouldn’t have.”

     “I don’t mind, Dean.”

     “I’m sorry.”

     “I’m not.”

     Dean finally turned back to Cas. They were close, even by their standards, and Cas could feel Dean’s breath ghosting faintly across his lips. Maybe if he just leant in a little closer…

     The kiss sent electric through Cas’ body. The kiss itself was hesitant and gentle, Dean’s lips surprisingly soft and warm against his, but it caused a huge reaction in Cas. He felt as if every part of him were rejoicing, because finally, _finally_ -

    They both pulled back from the kiss slightly breathless. Cas was grinning and Dean held his gaze until they both started laughing. They kissed again, and again, each time a little less gentle and leaving them a little more breathless. It was clumsy and awkward, but it was good, _so very good_.

     “I love you too.” Cas spoke when they paused. It was barely a whisper, but with their foreheads rested together Dean heard it. Dean opened his eyes and looked at Cas with an easy, lazy smile.

     “Good.”

 

-

 

     When Sam knocked on Dean’s door in the morning to ask Dean if he knew where Cas had gone, he was first surprised, then pleased, and then slightly flustered to be greeted by a very grumpy – and very shirtless - Cas.

 

     From: Sam Winchester                          Time: 10:23

     To: Charlie Bradbury

          _Cas answered the door. :D_

 

     From: Charlie Bradbury                            Time: 10:25

     To: Sam Winchester

          _It’s about bloody time :D x_

 


End file.
